


In a Manor of Speaking BTS

by intellexual_asexual



Series: In a Manor of Speaking [2]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: also, but jic ill probably tag it as one of the more obscure egos, if people really want to know how my brain works, ill just do that then, no beta we die like actor mark, oh god oh fuck should i tag this at all, oh shit oh god im so dumb sdkjfhghl, there the heehoo tag should do it sdjadkghjf, theyll be subbed to me or something ksjfhskghlj, wait i could just put it in a little series with the work, you know what i don't think i will ksdjkjshf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: The chaos behind my chapter work, titled "In a Manor of Speaking." It's pretty epic, you should go read it. No pressure or anything. But, y'know, since there's spoilers for that story in here I've got to promote it.
Series: In a Manor of Speaking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124480
Kudos: 3





	In a Manor of Speaking BTS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the Behind the Scenes for arguably the best thing I've written since that poem in kindergarten about pencils. Just a final warning before you start reading: this contains spoilers for In a Manor of Speaking, so if you haven't read the story yet 1. what is your problem (/j /j please don't come for my toes sjfksdghfdf) and 2. you really should read that first, or else none of this is going to make sense kjsgfkaks
> 
> I know that this is probably a stupid idea because it's not really a blown-up work per se, but I was really about to explode if I didn't type all of this out asdkjhgf. Anyway, enjoy!

**The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma**

OK, to be honest, the entire idea for IaMoS came from... really nothing. I sat down and thought "You know, how fuckin crazy would it be if the DA was teleported to the Manor, since they're an ego?" And then I thought "Huh, I think it would be pog of me to write a reader insert." And somewhere along the way the two ideas just became mushed together dslkflgfjf. I'm still thinking about writing another reader insert chapter work, perhaps I should start planning that before it gets lost in my two braincells.

As for planning this work, I didn't have to do much as far as thinking about what was going to happen in each individual chapter. I had my start point, I had my end point, and I had some ideas as for certain things that should happen along the way. The only thing I had trouble with was the ending. See, I was originally thinking, "Oh yeah, there's gonna be this huge battle and its going to be so fucking awesome" but then I looked back at what happened in the story and how I was writing it, and it just wouldn't've made sense to slip it in. So we got the much more docile ending djsfkgkhlj.

At the beginning of writing each chapter, I made a 'gist,' basically what I wanted to happen exactly. Well, not _exactly_ exactly, but close enough. Like I said, I had an idea and I just started typing until I thought it looked good and made sense sdkjgff. Here's the gists for all of the chapters:

 **The Beginning (i had titled it 'prologue...? maybe?'):** (i, uh... i actually didn't write a gist for this one ksjkhdfjd)

 **The Workshop:** "the reader is introduced to all of the egos. Might have to split it into two chapters, there’s a lot of egos and i definitely want to make Dark’s introduction a cliffhanger because I am an evil being >:D" (well, this was definitely not what happened kjdskghjdf)

 **The Saviors:** "googles secondary objective is activated. y/n is chased around the manor and into the kitchen, where a few other egos are already there. The egos are startled but y/n has no time to be scared of them, as all of their attention is focused on running from google. Google is very fast however, even after being delayed by Bing trying to stop him. Everyone, y/n included, is shocked when y/n brings up a golden shield to protect themselves from google’s deadly ray gun arm." (as you can see, i had scrapped the powers thing pretty early on in the story. like I said, the reader having powers just wouldn't make any sense ksdjfkjghlf)

 **The Clinic:** "y/n gets to know google, bing, and dr. iplier better as they tell them what they know (their name and the nightmare). All three of them are subtly surprised when they describe what the reflection looked like, but y/n doesn’t pay attention to it. Uhhhhh i’ll figure out how to introduce the other egos later dsfkjfdghlfd" (welp, i scrapped the description of the reflection, too. maybe i shouldn't have done that?)

 **Visions:** "i am an evil being and will leave the readers to wonder if they are actually a new ego in the egoverse. This chapter is 2nd person Host POV. Host goes about his day, wondering about the ‘new ego’ and narrating/semi-predicting whatever shenanigans they and his brothers get into. He eventually heads over to Dark’s office to tell him about it." (i think i like cliffhanger endings too much)

 **The Attempt:** "a bit of a timeskip to after y/n gets convinced they aren’t a new ego. They’ve gone through all the possible explanations, and none seem to fit. Host comes in after alerting Dark of the newcomer’s presence and nightmare, to remind y/n themselves of the nightmare because apparently they fucking forgot kfjkhgfgfkg" (ummm... sometimes i am just a dumbass and forget what happens in my own story lasdjhsfglh)

 **The Other Siblings:** "y/n meets three more egos. I will decide which egos in a second, im currently fuming over dream smp fans crashing ao3 because of fucking heat waves 😤" (oh yeah heatwaves sldkjkghl. also this is a prime example of me just running along with a vague idea that wasn't quite put out correctly)

 **Original for The Photograph (because sometimes I didn't like my original ideas kdjfklflkgsd):** "wilfords pov pog!!!! Bit of a timeskip to lunch, where he’s wrapping up a scene for his show but keeps thinking about y/n. They look familiar… but just as he’s reached the correct conclusion, y/n themselves barge in to tell him that they and Host made lunch. Shenanigans with them eating lunch that i will get to planning out eventually" (i ditched this because i wanted to keep the amount of different povs to a minimum of two, the readers and Host's)

 **Updated for The Photograph:** "timeskip but i still explain that y/n got their room picked out, and a full tour of the manor. Maybe I'll actually just make that this chapter? Idk, i'll start writing and decide halfway through"

 **The Interruption:** "after eating lunch, y/n decides that maybe bothering dr iplier isnt a good idea." (again, another example of me just using the most undescriptive ideas ever and churning it into content sdkfjhkfgh)

 **Darkness:** (oops i didn't make one for this one either)

 **The Memory:** "y/n shows doc the photograph, and they try to do... something. It works, and y/n gets a small piece of their memory back. But it isn’t what they were expecting."

 **I am a Dumb of AssTM:** "the chapter where i not so discreetly explain what i interpret the events of WKM to be. This is necessary because I am a Dumb of AssTM and planned to go off-canon."

 **The Timeskip (i had also titled it "the real chapter twelve sdkfjkdfk"):** "timeskip to right before dinner because i am lazy and have decided that this story is moving along too slow. y/n decides to help eric and host with dinner, and discovers that all of the egos basically eat together. Haven’t decided if i want to introduce dark in this chapter or the next one." 

**The Repeat...?:** "another timeskip because im lazy sadkjhk. The reader finds themselves back in the dream voidTM but this time y/n recognizes it. In an attempt to wake themselves up/ground themselves back to reality, they go over the new egos they met during dinner or something. This doesn’t work, and y/n has to face the pain of the murder again. But this time instead of the reflection in the mirror, the mirror acts as a window into another memory. The memory is in first person, from y/n’s(?) perspective, and the memory is of Damien and them when they were getting that picture taken" (a rare instance of me not knowing where to go with the story, so i typed out what i figured should happen precisely)

 **The Dance:** "its day two in the ego residence!! y/n wakes up and tries to make sense of the situation at hand." (whaaadkjshkhdf this was so vague how the fuck did i get 'oh yeah lets dance with a drunk robot' out of _that_ dsjfkflkjs)

 **The Breakfast:** "breakfast time yummy. y/n goes to breakfast with yan bim unus and annus, and they meet someone new… (its dark uwu)" (oh god not the 'yummy' skdjfkgg. sometimes i am the cringiest person to ever exist)

 **Confusion:** "host pov time babyyyyy! The meeting between dark and y/n is told through host because i am a lazy ass and i do not feel like unpublishing that other chapter dfkjldjgf kekekekekkeke i am an evil being, just hold on" (i originally was going to unpublish "The Breakfast" because of the POV pattern but I really didn't feel like it. plus i had already mapped out the story from that point on so kjgkffgdh)

 **The Interview:** "y/n is hella confused about why the egos said dark was a meanie, and they tell them so. They don’t have time to argue though because yan has decided that y/n is their new best friend along with eric, and she drags the two of them all over the manor." (well that's not what happened!! kdjhgkjhf, i guess i had that better idea with wilford and never bothered to change the gist)

 **Original for The District Attorney:** "y/n wakes up in the clinic with their side aching, and is informed that they were shot. Wilford yan and dark are almost yelled at by doc until y/n says it was only wilford’s doing. why is it whenever something happens it is always you three" (oh boy this was the point at which i was just so confused as to where to go with the story. like, i knew what i wanted to happen, but i wasn't sure how to get there, y'know? and my planning style most certainly did not help skdjfk. also that last part of the gist is me making a note on the exact quote from that one mcgonagall meme dskjhfgf. fun fact: i wrote out a whole three pages of this chapter before i decided to delete it kjfsdkhjs.

 **Updated for The District Attorney:** "y/n is back in dreamland uwu. they are the person falling off of the balcony this time, and when they hit the ground they feel the pain ten times worse. It suddenly stops, and y/n has no choice but to go back to the mirror. It doesn’t show the reflection or another memory, but instead... other y/n." (i have found that if i give myself a cliffhanger idea, my consciousness will automatically make up what happens next. less brainwork for me i guess ksdjfkhdlj)

 **The Confrontation:** "y/n wakes up back in the studio to discover that dark saved them from being shot by wilford. Apparently they had blacked out for only a few seconds. Dark tells wilford to leave to put his gun back in the safe, and y/n suddenly says ‘you’re damien’" (again, i had a start point and my brain decided the rest as i went along kdjfsfa)

 **Original for The Conclusion:** "fight fight fight!!!! Host pov with a fucking fight babyyyyyyy! Im literally jumping in my seat getting hyped to write this, i’ve got my villain playlist on and my brain is as unfried as can be :)))))))" (i turns out i was too hyped to remember anything in the story. i wrote out three pages of this too before i deleted it all.)

 **Updated for The Conclusion:** "ok so i am going to start writing and if i don’t like where its going then ill delete it lfhlfkdg" (i did it in one take, actually! and it ended up thirty times better than the fight scene dskjfhgl)

 **Happiness (i had titled it 'epilogue'):** (i didn't make one. i just started typing again ksdjfhgs.)

**Despite my two braincells preventing me from thinking ahead...**

There are several documents that I used to put together this story. They're mostly all over ten pages long, so here's what they were named and a brief description of what they contained:

 **the da y/n fic ig:** the document that I used to write out the story. It is 62 pages long. Sweet Jesus.

 **i finally got writers block so here's where i want to go with the da fic:** an attempt to organize ideas for the story. Despite being 12 pages long, most of what I typed out ended up being scrapped or changed up. 

**not me making character profiles instead of doing homework:** a document that I used to make sure I had all of the characters' personalities down. It is 18 pages long, and most of what's on there can actually be found on a separate work of mine titled "Iplier Head Canons"

 **this is being used to test out the word count for some of my chapters:** I wanted to make sure that all of my chapters were over 1,000 words. Why? I have no idea to be honest ksfjhkgh. And this plan didn't work out anyway, some of the chapters in IaMoS are under 1,000 words.

**Here's some out-of-context notes for you all to hopefully laugh at:**

  * "in the ending i definitely want y/n to fully embrace the DA-ness (or be forced to. Yeah i like the sound of that kekekekeke)"
  * "I want to get the murder scene in a phase of deja vu, maybe with wilford accidentally pushing them down or something? WAIT FUCK I GOT IT IT HAPPENS AT THE INTERVIEW good job me 😌"
  * "What the reader knows now, so i don’t start writing and forgetting that i didn’t mention something:" followed immediately by the single bullet point "They know that i hate illinois lskhlghfd"
  * When writer's block really hit, I started typing out every single thought I had while thinking about IaMoS. Here is one of them: "Ok, so, maybe i can say how i want the story to end? Since i already marked it as being two chapters from over, i have to complete it in two chapters, this one and then the epilogue. I could, of course, pull a “haha you got juked” and make it more chapters, but then again I don’t want to be seen as an asshole kjgsdlf."
  * Here's another one: "Oh fuck i have to make it a host POV too *bangs head against wall*"
  * Oh, and this one too: "Wait do i want [the DA] to be able to speak? I don’t think so, i know Y/N has a working voice box and all but the DA doesn’t and therefore they really wouldn’t know how to work it anyway. It’d just be a bunch of grunting noises or something kdjsflkjd, they’d turn into HeeHoo"
  * OK, now I think I'm just hardwired to be fucking hilarious: "I want the conversation [between Dark and the DA] to basically go, “if you don’t actually explain i am going to punt you so far into the sun your insides will instantly melt” kdsjfaldk"



OK I think I'm done infodumping about my stupid story, I'll leave it and all of you alone now kdsfjjhlsgaj


End file.
